


You’re her brother?

by Paddy_2020



Series: Dr Buckley will see you now [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bi Buck, Cardio Thoracic Surgeon Buck, English Buck, Fluff, M/M, bi eddie, firehouse as a family, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: Evan Buckley and Maddie Buckley haven’t seen each other since Maddie was 18. She left for a gap year to see the US and fell in love with it, staying permanently and becoming a nurse. Meanwhile Evan stayed in the UK, studying medicine at Cambridge before becoming a heart surgeon at the royal Papworth hospital - something that had always been a dream for him. When he and Maddie FaceTime upon her arrival in LA, he can sense that she needs some support, even if it’s only for a few days. So he gives her a few months to get settled, figures out her schedule and flies into LAX to meet her. What antics could possibly ensue when Maddie’s very English brother walks into her very American new life, finding love along the way?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Dr Buckley will see you now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	You’re her brother?

“Hi sis!”

”Evan, how are you?”

”Wrecked - just out of a sixteen hour transplant. You?”

”Not good Evan, I’m leaving Doug”

”Why?”

”He beats me”

”Why didn’t you say something! I’ll fucking kill him”

”I’m heading out to LA next week to stay with a friend, Josh, and I just wanted you to know”

”Is he the friend you keep trying to set up with me?”

“Yeah. But I know long distance isn’t your thing”

”Maddie, I’ve got pending leave. Do you want me to take it and fly out to help you?”

”No, it’s okay. The police have already been made aware of him. I’ll be fine. Anyway, I have to go - my flight’s just about to board”

”Good luck Maddie. And if I ever see him at a cardiology conference he’s a dead man”

”See you Evan”

”Bye”

Immediately Buck got his calendar up on his computer and decided to block out a fortnight’s leave in a month and a bit’s time. Hoping to see his sister once things had settled down for her. That’s why he found himself, five weeks later booking onto the plane that would take him to visit her. He’d called Josh and figured out her schedule in advance - when he landed she’d be seeing her boyfriend at his work, the 118th Fire House, so that was where he’d go. 12 hours later, Buck was collecting his rental car and driving to the station to see her.

He walked in and seeing a woman who he presumed was a paramedic, restocking bandages in an ambulance, he said “Hi, I’m looking for Maddie Buckley?”

”Who are you?” She snapped “Maddie hasn’t really got any friends out here yet and she’s left an abusive partner so if you’re Doug, get the fuck out before I call the police”

”Whoa, calm down. I’m her brother. I flew in to see her”

”Sorry, she’s become family to us and I’m also stressed out with prep for the MCAT”

”I know the feeling. I was on the verge of becoming an insomniac by the time I’d done my aptitude test and the Cambridge admissions tests”

”Oh, you’re a doctor?”

”Yeah, a Cardio thoracic surgeon - I specialise in paediatric work though”

“Funny, that’s what I want to do”

”Paediatrics?”

”Yeah”

”Come back to me when you have to deal with the helicopter parents who think you’re kill their children by administering paracetamol”

”Yeah, I get that at times on this job too” Hen said, thanking her lucky stars that she knew what the other man was talking about from her days as a medical sales rep.

”Anyway, can I go up and see her?”

”Ughh, give me a second. I’ll just go up and check that she’s expecting you”

”She isn’t, I want to surprise her. Here’s my driver’s license - I really am her brother”

”Ok, she doesn’t talk about family much, so we just presumed she was an only child”

”I’m quite a lot younger. So she effectively is”

”Ahh, she’s just up the stairs so go and catch her quickly before the alarm goes”

”Thanks”

”Maddie!”

”Evan! What are you doing here?!”  
  
”I told you I had leave and was intending on using it to see you”

”I didn’t think you’d actually get the time in one block though”

“I honestly think they were thankful, I haven’t taken a holiday in about five years”

”Maddie, who’s this?” An older man said, walking towards them.

”Bobby, this is my brother, Evan”

”Oh, I didn’t know... why didn’t you say he was coming - I’d have cooked something nicer”

”I’m sure it’ll be lovely, uhh”

”Bobby” the man supplied. “This is Howard, although we all call him Chimney, this is Henrietta, although I think you’ve both met already. And this is Eddie the man said, pointing to the youngest of the group.

“Lovely to meet you all, I was initially worried about Mads but I can see now that you’re all forming a family around her, which is great”

Just then, Eddie walked over, confused. “Maddie, this is your brother?”

”Yeah”

”Can I ask where you’re both actually from?”

”London” Buck interjected quickly. “We were born in Kensington and I’ve lived there my whole life, meanwhile Maddie came here on her gap year and never wanted to leave again”

After this the team talked to him and Maddie, finding out about how they both grew up and finding out what Buck did. All the while he could feel the younger man, Eddie giving him heart eyes. Until he eventually turned round and gave him a wink. After Buck left to get settled into his hotel, the team all rounded on Eddie, 

“You have the hots for Maddie’s brother, don’t you”

”No! No... maybe a bit”

”Well, he likes you too. He doesn’t have many tells, but when he’s into someone he talks faster, and he was talking at a million miles an hour”

“So you think I have a chance with him then?”

”Definitely. He’s a big softie, just warning you - but also don’t call him doctor Buckley, any of you, he’s a surgeon and will be offended”

”Huh?” Hen just said 

”Surgeons in the UK take mister” Maddie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Can you put in a good word for me?” Eddie pleaded

”Of course, although I can already tell. By the end of tomorrow, he will have asked you out”

”I still can’t believe you have a brother” Hen said “and I still can’t believe he’s English”

”Well, he is. Although we might be able to corrupt him to our American ways”


End file.
